Tillian Juturna
'Tillian Juturna '''was a Toa of Gravity who served a major role in the events of the Makuta's Plan storyline of the BZIII. He was a commander in the Po-Koro Guard, having fought and killed a Rahkshi of Hunger while defending himself against two more Rahskhi in the Battle of Po-Koro. He later went on to help fight off Hiemalis in the Battle of the Fortress Hospital, and helped mobilize the survivors. History Ga-Koro Not much is known about Tillian's history pre-BZIII, though it is known he was born in Ga-Koro a thousand years before the events of the BZIII (making him the equivalent of a seventeen year old in real life). He lived in Ga-Koro, where he ended up becoming a Toa a couple years before the events of the game. On the day of the Battle of Po-Koro, he walked along the Ga-Koro beach where he accidentally bumped into several beings who were trying to start a beach party. To get some peace and quiet, Tillian went to Po-Koro to try and have a day of peace and quiet. On the way, however, he learned of the attempted murder of a member of the Chronicler's Company, Hafu, and decided to try and help investigate that. At the crime scene, he met a Vortixx, Readra, who he conversed with briefly. The Battle of Po-Koro Meanwhile, six Rahkshi (Chameleon, Fear, Hunger, Teleportation, Heat Vision, and Cyclone) attacked and killed the members of a convoy, leaving only an Ussal as the survivor of the massacre. They began to travel to Po-Koro, letting out screeches of fury that allowed the village to try and muster up defenses. Tillian was the first to properly identify the creatures as Rahkshi, and as such, he decided to help defend the village as best as he could. The defenders, however, were not prepared for the onslaught of the Sons of Makuta, and were quickly put on the defensive by the six creatures. One in particular, the Rahkshi of Hunger, jumped at Tillian almost immediately after killing a Matoran, and Tillian immediately began a duel to the death with the creature. After scoring a small hit on the Vorahk, the Rahkshi of Cyclone began to assist its brother, sending Tillian through the wall of a hut. He got up and threw one of the downed statues that stood sentinel over Po-Koro at the Rahkshi. The two threw the statue off and charged at Tillian, who tried and failed to decaptitate both creatures and was disarmed. He managed to throw the Rahkshi of Hunger into the air a good three hundred feet before the Rahkshi of Cyclone distracted him. The Rahkshi of Hunger fell to the ground, dislocating his shoulder, and the two teamed up on Tillian to try and drain his energy. The Toa of Gravity flew through the cyclone, however, and bucked the Rahkshi (now with a relocated shoulder) into a wall, collapsing it on the creature. With the Rahkshi of Cyclone now distracted by Karkhalm, Tillian began to duel the Rahkshi of Hunger, quickly disarming it and sending its spear over the city walls. The Rahkshi tried to transform into a living bullet and spear through Tillian, but he picked up the downed statue and re-dislocated the shoulder of the Rahkshi, who screamed out in pain and attacked Tillian, biting into his shoulder and draining him of his energy. Tillian whipped out a throwing axe and tried to decapitate his assailant, but the Rahkshi was only half-decapitated and was momentarily distracted before stepping on Tillian's throat, trying to crush his windpipe. Tillian lifted up the Rahkshi with Gravity and vertically impaled the creature, stabbing him from between his legs through his head, killing the creature. The Rahkshi of Teleportation came to the aid of its brother too late, cracking one of Tillian's ribs before managing to escape with the other four survivors. Tillian went to a makeshift first aid hospital, where he found Readra, who had had his left leg amputated below the knee by the Rahkshi of Heat Vision. After meeting up with Karkhalm and Readra, the Toa and the two Vortixx went to Turaga Onewa's hut, where Onewa commended Tillian for his efforts in the battle and asked if he could help stay and rebuild the village. Tillian accepted, and was quickly accepted as a commander in the Po-Koro Guard. He spent much of the day rebuilding the Po-Koro City Walls and Market District before grabbing a quick dinner. After that, he went to go to sleep at his hut, but after a couple minutes of restlessness, he went to fly to Ta-Koro to try and clear his head. Ta-Koro Fortress Hospital Upon arrival, Tillian found the Ta-Koro Fortress Hospital under siege and went to attack, meeting a small group of doctors and Mark Bearers who had arrived to help. Tillian and a Mark Bearer, Jikal, went to strike at Hiemalis, who was the lone attacker of the hospital. After a stalemate, a Toa of Air named Dail evacuated the fighters before flying out of the hospital and commanding all Toa with the power of Gravity to tear it down. Tillian put forth twice as much effort as anyone else, levelling one quarter of the hospital singlehandedly. After Hiemalis was captured, Ta-Koro was in chaos: bodies were pinned under rubble and rescue workers had nowhere to take the wounded. Tillian ordered all wounded taken to the Lavapool Inn near the hospital, and with Riaril, the head doctor of one of the medical teams in the hospital, he helped with many of the injuries from the battle. Abilities and Traits Tillian is light and carefree, but with an air of seriousness about him that can be awakened in truly dire times of need. He is an able fighter, though it appears that not even he was aware of this trait, having marveled at his combat prowess during his fight with the Rahkshi. He has able control over his element of Gravity and is an able flyer, thanks to his Kanohi Kadin. Tillian is also an able medic, having worked as a volunteer in a Ga-Koro hospital and having a thorough understanding of most medical procedures. This was demonstrated when he and Riaril worked together with another doctor to heal the wounded Emotia in the aftermath of the Ta-Koro Fortress Hospital's destruction. Equipment Tillian has two throwing axes and two Katana, which he used to his full potential in the battle with the Rahkshi. After killing the Vorahk, he took its Staff of Absorption as a prize, though he has not yet managed to learn exactly how to wield it. Quotes ''"Mata Nui...you killed one of those things?!?" "Yeah, and it was one of the hardest things I've ever done. -A nurse from the Po-Koro Hospital and Tillian. "Blimey. you surprise me, my friend. Look at me: I thought I knew how to fight." -Readra "This is Tillian. He killed one of the Rahkshi." "Really? That's an impressive feat for a Toa." -Readra and Karkhalm on Tillian "Sir, if there's anything I can do to help..." "Help to repair the Koro, if you can. The sight of you, a hero of the battle, among my matoran will hearten them. Besides, they will need all the help they can get." -Tillian and Turaga Onewa Category:Toa Category:Characters